Recently, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is widely used for a power semiconductor device which has high breakdown voltage and can pass a high electric current. Also, a reverse conducting IGBT which includes the IGBT and a diode in one chip is used in practical. Generally, in power semiconductor device, suppression of switching loss or conduction loss causes decrease of avalanche resistance.